In Remembrance
by tallonfoot357
Summary: this is for Harrypottertwilight, I saw this on her bio and wrote a fic about it. Next gen, Albus, Rose and S.Malfoy. NEVILLE TOO! What did Albus write that was so sweet Nev just had to tell Harry? Read and find out! REVIEW!


**Kay! This is done for "Harrypottertwilight" she is a good author, you should check her out! I saw this on her bio and was informed by her that she did not write it but to who ever did this one goes out to you!**

**BTW,. Nev, is DADA, I could not find a reason why herb would have essays.**

________________________________________________________________

"Good afternoon class"

Professor Neville Longbottom said as the third year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's sat down at their desks.

He started passing around sheets of blank parchment, He laid the last three pieces of parchment down in front of Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy.

(Not that any of the students knew, but all of the teachers referred to them as "The new trio.")

"I have given you each a piece of parchment, Go ahead! Take a look at them!"

Neville called as the class looked at the blank pieces of parchment.

Albus raised his hand.

"Yes Al!" Neville called brightly, he was having fun with this.

"ummm…there blank sir," he said as Rose nodded beside him.

"YES! Well done!" Neville beamed.

"Ummm…sir? How did he do well? He stated the obvious" Scorpius laughed, nudging Al in the ribs playfully.

"Yes! He did! You wanna know why these pieces of parchment are so important?" He asked the class.

"That would help professor." Albus said nodding.

"These pieces of blank parchment are important because….." Neville waved his wand.

"They are now pop quizzes! You may now begin!"

Neville chuckled at the collective groan as he sat down to read some of the book on FlutterBumbles that Luna had sent him for his last birthday.

About Twenty minutes later Neville looked up at the class.

All of them were scribbling at there papers, well…all except Al.

He did not have the intense scowl of concentration as Rose beside him had.

But rather, he had he seemed to be lazily writing as his head rested on his palm, his dark messy fringe falling on his eyes.

Neville did not call him on it because he knew that Al was a bright student, he probably already finished his test.

Twenty minutes after that most of the class was finished with the quiz and were talking to there partners in hushed tones.

"Thank you! If you could please hand over your thing-a-ma-bobs?"

Neville asked the class forgetting the names for a moment.

The class placed there papers in his desk.

The last three students to drop off their parchments were Rose, Al, and Scorp.

"What did you think?" Neville asked.

"I think….I think it was a pop quiz?" Rose said trying to find words.

"What she means is…It sucked! You ass! Why did you have to spring one on us?"

Scorpius exclaimed, he was as much family to the Potters and Weasley's as Rose and Albus were, Neville would not say anything about the out-burst, it was normal for the kids to say such things.

Just as long as it was not around other students mind you!

"Scorp!...you can't talk to a teacher that way!" Rose exclaimed slapping him upside the head.

"Come on Rosie!"

He argued back.

"I'll give you 'come on Rosie!" she said as she started to bash his head with fervor.

"OW! Owww! Rose! Gerroff would you?"

"So! What did you think of the test?" Neville asked Al, ignoring the other two who were now arguing standing three feet apart with there hands on their hips.

They had no idea how much like Ron and Hermione they were.

"Ehh…okay, kinda boring though." He replied shrugging.

"Al! Only you would call a test boring! Even your aunt Hermione never called a quiz boring"

"That's nice." He said slowly, than added.

"No! Not really….I don't give a shit what my family did or did not do."

Neville became serious at this, "One day you might….no matter how hard you try…Albus Severus" the professor said stressing his name. "You are still a part of a

Family that made history, some day it will make a difference what they did. And did not do for that matter."

"Yes sir…" Al replied, he had heard this many times, unlike James, He did not like to flaunt the fact that he was Harry Potters son, don't get me wrong, he loved his dad.

But sometimes it was rather aggravating having a war hero of a father.

"Why don't you three go get lunch?" Neville asked. Rose and Scorp were still deep in their spat.

"Yeah! Sounds good….Later professor." Albus said waving to him as he walked past the other two.

"Bye Neville!" Rose and Scorp said in unison and continued fighting.

Neville sighed when their voices drifted, he did love his job.

He started to go threw the stacks of tests, some did well, some did badly.

About half way threw he came across Albus's test.

He ran across the answers, and as per usual, they were all correct, he had his father's knack for Defense against the dark arts.

He turned the parchment over; he wanted to see what the boy had been writing so lazily.

What he read took his breath away.

In Al's neat hand writing was this down the center of the page.

**_In Remembrance. _**

**_…In Remembrance to Severus Snape…._**  
**_….A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor…_**  
**_...without all the red and gold crap._**

**_…In Remembrance to Fred Weasley…_**  
**_…Who fought bravely to the very end…._**  
**_…And whose jokes will forever brighten his other half…_**  
**_…And will loyally await his soul mate and brother…_**  
**_… with many jokes…_**  
**_...he's got forever to think of them, right?_**

**_…In Remembrance to Dobby…_**  
**_…Who was more free and full of love…_**  
**_...than any elf, and most humans._**

**_….In Remembrance to Remus J. Lupin…._**  
**_...the last real Marauderer..._**  
**_…who was not just a wonderful father…_**  
**_….a incredible husband and brave hero…  
...as well as a freakin' awesome werewolf_**

**_._**

**_….In Remembrance to Nymphadora Tonks…_**  
**_…who died for 'the greater good'…  
…And her son…_**  
**_...and would probably hex me for calling her Nymphadora._**

**_…In Remembrance of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody…._**  
**_…who's motto 'constant vigilance' kept him alive…_**  
**_...and scared the crap out of some kids too._**

**_…In Remembrance of Tom Marvelo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort…._**  
**_…who was pretty cool, and cute when he was younger…_**  
**_…but who got his ass thoroughly kicked in the end_**

**_…In Remembrance of Albus Dumbledore…_**  
**_…whose past and wisdom confused us…_**  
**_…whose seeming betrayal shocked us…_**  
**_…but actually who turned out to be an okay guy in the end._**  
**_...despite the whole 'almost killing Harry' thing._**

**_In Remembrance to Bellatrix Lestrange…_**  
**_… because it's was awesome how Molly slapped her with that Avada Kedavra! _**  
**_She deserved everything she got and more._**

**_…In Remembrance of Colin Creevey… _**  
**_…who we really didn't know too well… _**  
**_…but took a lot of pictures and died fighting in a war…  
…so he must've done something good… _**  
**_…besides stalking Harry. _**

**_…In Remembrance of Hedwig…  
_****_...Harry actual first friend…  
_****_...who lived and died soaring._**

Neville looked down at the parchment with a tear in his eye, maybe Albus did care what happened so long before his time.

Neville stood up, completely forgetting all the other papers.

He nearly walked into Headmistress McGonagall in his haste to leave the classroom.

"sorry." Neville mumbled.

"Its quite alright, what has you in such a hurry?" she asked him.

He did not say anything, he only handed her the parchment.

After reading it she herself had more than a few tears in her eye,

"Who?" she asked speechless.

"Albus, I was gonna go show Harry."

"I see…well say hello to Potter for me." She said with a small smile.

"I will" Neville said as he walked away, a few students called out to him and bid him good day, it was not odd for them to see him leave the castle at lunch, he often spent it at the Leaky cauldron with his wife Hannah.

After he had walked past the gates he promptly Apparated to The Ministry of Magic.

The main Atrium was as grand as ever, several people said hello to him or bowed. He would never get used to his "hero" status.

After the ride in the lift that cool female voice called "Auror office."

He stepped out of the lift and went to Harry's office, once he got there he knocked on the door twice, there was a ruffling of papers before Harry called "come in".

Neville entered the room to see Harry sitting proudly at his desk, looking down at some papers.

The office was rather large, it had a huge desk made out of dark wood, at the moment it was rather cluttered with an assortment of papers and random dark objects.

He also had several framed photos.

One was of his kids and his wife, one was of him and Ginny on their wedding day, One of the Whole Weasley family, One of The Order of the Phoenix, and one of Dumbledore's army.

Posters of wanted dark wizards were hanging down form the walls, scowling and screaming silently down at you.

Ron, Hermione, Kingsley and two other Aurors that Neville had not met were looking over his shoulder.

Ron. Hermione and Kingsley all greeted him with "Hi Neville."

Harry just took his glasses off, rubbed the bridge of his nose and asked "what did James do this time?"

Neville did not answer but walked across the room and handed the test to Harry.

Harry put his glasses back on and read it.

Ron, Kingsley and Hermione read it behind him, Hermione looked as if she was ready to burst into tears as she leaned on Ron.

"James wrote this?" he asked, his voice was husky.

"No. Albus. It's a test, he was just doodling on it."

Harry flipped it over and read threw the test, after nodding in satisfaction at the

answers he asked, "May I keep this? He got all the answers right,"

"Oh! Yes, I don't need it, the kids getting an O grade anyhow,"

Harry dug threw one of the drawers and pulled out a Muggle push pin,

standing up he walked out of the office the others fallowing behind him.

Harry weaved threw some desks to a large open aria that had a large table and about twenty chairs, in front of the table was a large message board.

Almost all of the other Aurors looked up from there work to see what the head was doing, Harry walked up to the bored, and tacked the test on the board for all of them to see.

Fin.

________________________________________________________________________  
**Just so you know, I have had this for a long time, I will post on my other fics when I can!**

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
